


Wants

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has wants he worries Cecil cannot fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“You don’t have to be,” Cecil whispered. “Darling Carlos, you never have to be alone again.”

“Scientifically speaking…you cannot really promise such a thing to me,” Carlos pointed out miserably, looking at Cecil. “Something will happen. Not today or even tomorrow but eventually… Eventually something will happen and I’ll be alone again. I don’t think I could bear it a second time, Cecil!”

The Voice wrapped his arms around Carlos’ middle, resting his chin on top of his hair. “I swear to you, I will never leave you alone. You will never be alone, Carlos. I will always be with you.”

“But…”

“Always.”

And because there was nothing else he could do, Carlos forced himself to believe Cecil, leaning back against him for warmth and comfort.


End file.
